1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to modular furniture and, more particularly, to a tabletop design that interlaces with similar tabletop designs to form a larger tabletop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tables typically utilize one or more removable leaves or inserts to extend or reduce the usable surface area of the table. Typically, the table is split and extended to form an open space utilizing underside mounted tracks, allowing for one or more table leaves to be inserted into the space. This configuration reduces the overall structural integrity of the table with each added leaf. In addition, the use of extra leaves generally limits the extended length because of the inherent structural weakness. In addition, this approach provides no opportunity to change the width of the table. Moreover, the system of extending tables with leaves also mandates separate storage of the leaf or leaves between uses.